Becoming Bella
by twifanforever2008
Summary: Bella moves home to Charlie and her twin brothers Emmett and Jasper as a broken girl. Who can heal her and take the pain away? Warning: flashbacks to graphic abuse, language. b/e em/r j/a
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Bella**

**Bella moves home to Charlie and her twin brothers Emmett and Jasper as a broken girl. Who can heal her and take the pain away? Warning: flashbacks to abuse, language. b/e em/r j/a**

**Disclaimer:**

**These are not my characters…this is fanfiction. I am merely using my own imagination. This is the only time I will say this. I usually do not add authors notes to the beginning and ending of chapter…I find them annoying and usually unnecessary, therefore not including them unless absolutely necessary. **

**Also, I do not beg for reviews at every chapter. If you feel that my story deserves praise, I would be happy to hear them or answer any questions. I just will not beg for anything, I find that very childish when authors beg after every chapter. Critiques are always welcomed as well.**

**Pictures will be posted of every story on my profile as well as FAQ of each story if there are any,**

**With that said, I give you**

**BECOMING BELLA**


	2. changes

Emptiness. I take one last look at the house that I have lived in for the past ten years. Seven of out of those ten years have been the worst years of my life. I finally get to move out of this hell that I have been living in.

After my mom, Renee, divorced my dad Charlie eleven years ago when I was five, we moved from Forks, Washington to Phoenix, Arizona, leaving behind Charlie and my seven year old twin brothers Jasper and Emmett. I haven't seen any of them since. A year after living in Phoenix, Renee married Phil, a minor league baseball player. Phil was pretty cool for a while, but then when I turned nine, Phil's baseball career abruptly ended after an injury. That's when he turned mean.

**Flashback**

"_It's all your fault" screams Phil as he slaps me across the face. _

"_Please, no!" I cry as blood trickles down my face. "Please, no more!"_

"_Don't talk back! I swear I will make you wish you were never born!"_

_Darkness threatens to overtake me as punches, kicks, and slaps rain down all over my body. Then, a flash of silver, I feel a slice cut into my stomach. I look to the left and see Renee lying pale as death, bruised and broken. One final punch to the stomach and the last thing I remember is falling next to Mom waiting for my death too._

**End flashback**

"Bella, it's time to go" says Officer Jake Black, shaking me out of my reverie. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I am read y." I watch as my suitcase gets loaded up in Officer Jake's vehicle. He has been working on my case for the past two weeks ever since the cops came that fateful night, killing Phil before he murdered me like he did to Renee. I have been in the hospital since. Today, I will be starting my new life in Forks with Charlie and my brothers. I am so scared, but at sixteen, I have no choice but go where the law makes me go.

Officer Black escorts me to the car and helps me in carefully placing my broken right leg onto the seat propping it up. I begin to feel my cuts burn and my ribs ache and ask Officer Black for more pain medicine.

As we pull up to the airport some twenty minutes later, Officer Jake helps me out of the car and into a wheelchair. I look up curiously at him.

"Just so we can get you through quick." I nod. He wheels me in as Officer Seth carries my two suitcases

After checking in, we go through security, Officers Jake and Seth flashing their badges as their passes. We find my gate and as we wait Officer Jake goes through the instructions yet again.

"Bella, please pay attention. Your father will be picking you up at the luggage pick up area. He will be with Emmett and Jasper. Your plane lands at 8:45. A flight attendant…"

"Will help me to the pickup area, don't talk to anyone else but the flight attendant, keep my phone on me at all times...I know the drill, we've gone through this a million times already," I snap, instantly feeling bad for being rude. Officer Jake has been nothing but kind since I met him.

"I know, Bella, I just want you to be safe and careful." He hands me a card. "This has all my numbers on it, work, cell, and home. Please call me if you need anything and I mean anything. I don't care if it's 3 AM, if you need someone to talk to just call."

"Thanks." I take the card and stuff it into the back pocket of my jeans and stand up, taking the crutches that Officer Seth hands me, wincing as my ribs protest against the strain. Officer Jake follows me into the plane and helps me get settled. I sit alone in the aisle seat. I give Officer Jake one last goodbye. As he walks out of the plane, tears trickle down my face. I was now off to the unknown, scared and alone.


	3. new endeavors

_Phil looms over me, beating me with his fist, whisky on his breath. "Take what you deserve you little whore!"_

"_Please don't! You're hurting me!"_

"_Shut up bitch!" I feel him penetrate me, ripping up my insides._

"_NO!"_

"Miss…Miss! Please wake up!"

I gasp, blinking as I take in my surroundings. The plane has landed and a warm blanket was over me. The flight attendant, whose nametag read Sue, looked anxiously over me. Bewildered passengers shoot curious glances at me and I cringe at the stares. I must have had another nightmare and was sleep talking.

"We have just landed and I will be escorting you to your father and brothers," says Sue kindly. "Would you like a wheelchair or do you just want to use your crutches."

"I will just crutch, if you will carry my bag," I say, not wanting to be a burden.

We walk/crutch down the runway and out the exit, my every bruise, cut, and aching ribs protesting the whole way. As we near the luggage pickup I look around nervously for my family.

"Belly!" a loud, booming voice exclaims behind me, making me jump and lose balance on my crutches. I hold my arms out preparing to meet the floor yet again, but a pair of big strong arms catches me. My ribs protest and I scream in fright. "Belly Bean, it's me, Emmett." Tears fall down my face as I prepare for the blows that were sure to come. "Bellsy, don't worry, it's okay, I'm sorry for scaring you," the giant boy says soothingly.

Another boy, tall and lanky comes up and says, "Remember me Bella? It's Jasper and here's dad." I glance up from where my head was burrowed into Emmett's chest and see a faintly recognizable face of Charlie.

Charlie gingerly places his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "It's going to be okay Bells; I'm going to protect you now. That bastard is never going to hurt you again."

"I've got so much planned for you, Bellsy! I can't wait for you to meet Jazzy's and my friends! And Rose, my girlfriend! There is so much to do! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Now, Emmett, remember what we talked about. Bella needs to relax for a while. Let's move at her own pace," Charlie admonishes.

"Let's get your bags," Jasper says. "How many suitcases do you have?"

"Just two."

"Damn, Bells, Rosie and Alice are going to have a field day when they realize that's all you brought" snorts Emmett with a laugh.

I cringe at the thought. I don't want any attention. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and sleep…forever. Sleep stops the pain, at least until the nightmares come, which happen every time I sleep. I wearily take a crutch forward towards the parking garage. Jasper catches on to my tiredness and scoops me up bridal style, crutches and all, leaving the bags for Emmett to carry and Charlie to lead the way. I lean my head against his chest and shut my eyes, worried about being dropped. I hated being a burden and told him so.

"Bella, you hardly weigh anything! You need some meat on your bones," Jasper says with a frown.

I was often denied food, and with my petite, small boned frame, I only weighed about 90 pounds, much to some of the doctors in Phoenix dismay.

We reach the car, Charlie's cruiser, and Jasper helps me in. he goes around the car and sits in the back propping up my leg on his lap. After Charlie and Emmett get in the front we drive out to the two hour drive home to Forks. I close my eyes to prevent more conversation, but soon drift to sleep, spent from the day's events.


	4. bringing her home

JPOV

I look down on my little sister as she lay sleeping in the car. At the young age of sixteen, she looked like she carried the weight of the world on her fragile shoulders. I angrily curse Phil under my breath as I watch her shift her position and wince in her sleep. I assess her visible injuries for the umpteenth time. I still remember that fateful call two weeks ago like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_The phone rings and Emmett jumps up to get it._

_"Swan residence!" he booms. "He's not here right now; can I help you with something?" there's a pause. "This is her brother, is everything okay, is she okay? What's going on?" Another pause and I watch as my twin slowly sinks to his knees. "No! God! This can't be happening! Who did it?" a feral growl rumbles through his chest. "Sick fucking bastard!" he screams. I'm worried now. Emmett writes a number down on a pad of paper and hangs up._

_"What the hell is going on?" I ask worriedly. _

_"Renee's been murdered and Bella is in critical condition. Phil…he tried to kill her to." He breaks down and I feel a ripple of anger run through my chest._

_"What did he do to her?"_

**End flashback**

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie speak. "Now, Emmett, Jasper, Bella has been through a lot, you have got to be careful with her. Emmett, no roughing around or shouting, Jasper, keep an eye out on her and make sure she's okay. She still is in a very fragile state. I need you boys to take her to Dr. Cullen tomorrow for a check-up because I have work all day tomorrow."

"Okay," says Emmett, glancing over at Bella with a sigh.

We pull into the drive sometime later and Emmett gets out and gingerly picks Bella up and carries her into the house. I grab her suitcases out of the trunk and carry them upstairs into her room. I watch as Emmett takes off Bella's shoe and tucks her in under her covers, still fully dressed. She sighs a little before falling back into her deep slumber. I kiss her cheek carefully avoiding the large bruise that spreads along her cheek and jawbone. I turn off the light, leaving a small lamp on, close the door and leave. Emmett follows me down the hall to my room.

"That bastard did a number on her, Jazz. It's the good thing he's dead because I can't control this hate right now."

"I know, bro. all we can do is love her and see that she has everything she needs right now."

We sit on the couch and play video games. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in the morning. An hour or two later we hear screams and crying down the hall. We drop the controller and race to Bella's room and see her thrashing around her bed in a nightmare.

"Bella! Wake up! Shhh, it's okay, it's only a nightmare," I say soothingly, rubbing her back. Emmett gets on the bed from the other side and holds Bella.

"He was there! He was hurting me again," she sobs, her breath catching.

"He will never hurt you again, no one ever will, or I swear to God, he will never see another day," Emmett replies angrily.

"I hurt Emmy," she whimpers. I get up and go to her bag, pulling out her pain medicine. I go to the bathroom and get her a glass of water, then head back and help her take a sip of water and hand her two pills. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

We both lay down in the bed with Bella, one of us on each side. She soon falls into a restless sleep, us following not too long after.


End file.
